


Sweet Cherry Pieeee!

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, imagine, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request: Dean and the reader are dating and they are go to a karaoke bar and the reader gets up and sings "Cherry Pie" by Warrant (she's wearing: skinny jeans with a tank top, motorcycle boots and a leather jacket)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pieeee!

**Author's Note:**

> A requested one

    Your week had been filled with the stress of many hunts, so you and your boyfriend Dean decided that you’d go out that night. You put on your favorite outfit, skinny jeans that fit just right, a tank top, some boots, and a leather jacket that Dean got you for your birthday last year. Once you were ready you and him left and headed out.

After thirty minutes of driving around trying to decide on a place to go, you convinced Dean to go to a karaoke bar. 

"You don’t even sing." He said as he pulled into the lot and parked.

You rolled your eyes, got out and headed in. Both of you found your seats and ordered drinks, while listening to someone finished up singing “Don’t Stop Believing”. When they finished you got up. **  
**

"Wha-" Dean started but you shushed him and headed over to the person controlling the music.  Finally, you got to the mic and the music started. Dean’s confused expression immediately turned into a smile.

“ _He’s my cherry pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise. Taste so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pieeeee, YEAH!” you sang._

Finished singing the song and made your way back to Dean who was completely surprised. You chuckled at the way he looked at you “Wow, I didn’t know you could sing like that Y/N! What other secret talent do you got?” He said and laughed. You leaned in, locking your lips together then pulled away. 

"How about we get you up there?" you said as you started pushing him out of his seat and up to the stage against his protest.

He decided on “Carry On My Wayward Son” and although he wasn’t the best singer, you both had a great night going up and singing all your favorite songs.


End file.
